Little Gem
by Yeoman1000
Summary: When it turns out Gem's family have been kidnapped with help from Max Alec and Joshua , her breeding partner and a few others , they go in with force to get them back , but it turns out that a old enemy is behind it all ! Chapter 6 up . Note: 7 years afte
1. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

**Disclaimer : I don't own dark angel , because if i did , i'd be rich **

Chapter 1 – New beginnings

_7 years after FN_

It had been along time since Libe was born , a lot had changed since then . The Terminal City siege ended over 6 years ago and people had moved on . Transgenics were considered citizens of America , well it's something at least , better than being hunted down .

But it wasn't the only thing that had moved on , Gem was now living in Oregon , married to someone who loved her and accepted her for what she was , Chris , they lived in their own apartment , Libe was 6 now and had been at school for a few years , they were happy there , and hopefully nothing could mess her life up any more .

Gem still kept in touch with Max and Logan , who by now where thinking of starting their own family seeing as the virus bitch was down and out , and if a wedding was in order , well Max already had a dress with a startling price tag , no need to get another . Gem also kept in touch with Alec , annoying though he was , Joshua of course , he was one of her best friends , she cared for him a great deal and him for her and Libe . Also Original Cindy visited when she could , as she was deemed Aunt Cindy .

So all in all Gem had her perfect life that she wanted for a long time , old friends , new friends , family and security . Max had once asked her what she wanted in the future .

' How do you imagine you life in the future ? ' Max asked as she sat next to Gem .

' _Well , I'd like to be accepted for what I am , I want to be rollin in it ' she added with a chuckle ' but most of all , I want someone to spend my life with and someone who will care for Libe ' she replied distantly . _

' _I hope you get that '_

' _you ? ' _

' _huh ? '_

' _what do you want in the future ? '_

' _oh , well , I never actually thought about it before , but , most of all , I want to be able to touch Logan knowing he won't die , and I don't know .. start a family I guess ' _

' _don't forget bangin the gong ' a familiar voice called from behind her ._

' _well that too … ' Max said blushing ._

' _don't be embarrassin yo ass , wannin to be loved comes natural , that's what I want , a fine ass girl who wants to spend her life with me , and who aint bothered about whether I got scrilla burnin a hole through my bra '_

' _your bra ? ' Gem asked with a shocked expression . _

' _yeah , it's only place a girl can keep her dollar knowin it aint gonna get snatched , anybody try that and Cindy'll put em in the world of hurt ' _

' _wonder what Alec will be doing in the future ? ' Max asked aloud . _

' _sugah , you don't even wanna know ! ' Cindy warned , and they all laughed . _

Gem walked up the steps to her apartment with a bag of groceries and opened the door and rushed in as rain washed down on the city .

" Honey I'm home ! " she called .

" Hey sweaty " Craig replied as he kissed her before taking the groceries and taking them into the kitchen .

" Mummy ! " Libe cried as she rushed up to her .

" Hey beautiful " she said as she picked her daughter up and hugged her . " What have you been up to today ? "

" At school , I pained a picture , look " she said as she gave it Gem " There's you , that's daddy and this is me " she said pointing to various places .

" What's this ? " she asked , pointing to something on the painting .

" A barcode "

" A barcode ? "

" Yeah , you have one , I want one to ! "

" Your to young for tattoos , go help daddy " she said as she bit on her lip .

" ok "

_Later that night_

" She's a sleep " Chris said as he sat down next to Gem .

" Good "

" She wanted to hear the story about the nasty place again "

" Again , she always asks for that one "

" I know , and she wants her own barcode to "

" You think we should tell her ? Gem asked .

" I'm not sure maybe we should wait a bit first "

" Your right , oh is it ok if I go down to the Brinx , I said I'd meet Missy ? "

" Sure "

" Great " she said as she leaned over and kissed him .

" Hey , I've got tomorrow off , wanna go out in the country somewhere ? " he asked .

" Sure , cya " she said as she got up and left .

_

* * *

Brinx Club_

" So you and your man going off to some cabin , huh ? " Missy asked as she , Gem and Andy sat round a table drinking something resembling beer .

" I didn't say a cabin , just somewhere in the country "

" Somewhere where he and you will be makin hot monkey lovin " Missy teased .

" Get you mind out of the gutter ! " Gem joked .

" Hey Missy , how goes it with Victor , or is it Derek ? " Andy asked with a cheeky grin on his face .

" Last time I checked , Victor was fine , but Derek is oh so much finer " she said as she high 5'ed Gem .

" Gem , I was wondering , this estro cycle thing , how often does it happen ? " Andy asked .

" Why hoping you'd get lucky ? " Gem teased .

" No I was just curious is all " he replied hastily .

" Why , not getting no lovin ? " Missy teased .

" Hey , my needs are being satisfied in that department " he protested .

" Whatever " Missy said .

" Hey look whose coming in "

" My oh my , I do believe he is so tall dark and delicious I could eat him all up right now , Excuse me girls " she said as she went over to the ' mystery man ' .

In many ways Missy was a 'clone' of Original Cindy , they talked the same , enjoyed being girly , but Missy wasn't bating for the home team . She was the typical male female .

" I guess Derek is finer but this mystery man is the finest " Gem mocked .

" Until she finds another 'fine ass stud' , I heard she was hitting on some guy at work " Andy said as he downed a glass of bear .

" Don't you think the quality of beer in this place has dropped ? " Gem asked .

" Definitely " Andy agreed .

" So... you and this , Chris , how did you meet ? " Andy asked .

" Curiosity killed the cat " Gem teased .

" I ain't no cat ! " Andy joked .

" Then lucky for you , well if you wanna know , I met him in a bar and used my feminine charm on him , and things moved on , simple as that "

" What kind of feminine charm"

" Well you won't need it unless your picking up guys " she said as Missy returned with a pitcher .

" Back so soon ? " Andy asked .

" Azz , leave you sorry ass outta my business " she said hitting him on the noggin .

" I bet he's spoken for " Andy said to Gem , she replied with a confirming nod .

" Aint that the truth , all the smooth honeys get plucked , little missy was just to slow of mark " she spat as she downed a glass .

" I bet you'll find someone soon " Gem assured her .

" What she meant to say was , I'm sure you'll find a new boy toy soon "

" I'm hopin on it "

" We'll , I better be off now , see you on Thursday " she said as she got up and hugged missy .

" Catch ya later " Andy said .

" Don't do anything I wouldn't do " Missy added .

" I don't know if I should , I could get arrested " Gem teased before she left .

_Outside the Brinx Club_

Gem rushed along the street as the rain pitter pattered on the shiny street glistening in the dull light of street lamps . Behind her she could hear footsteps , but ignored them .

" 859 , you're a hard girl to track down " A voice said from behind her , she turned and glared at the figure ...

**First Law of physics**

**More Reviews more updates**


	2. Chapter 2 Scum

**Notes: For certain reseasons they have to write things to comunicate in this chapter , i had it perfect in itaclics when they were'talking' but it went all crazy when i uploaded, hopefully you can realise they arn't writing ' he got up and did this that and the other etc...' etc :)**

**Chapter 2 – Scum**

" 274 , didn't know I was that popular " she sneered as she got into a fighting stance .

" You wanna fight me ? I wouldn't do that if I were you ! " he warned .

" Oh , why not ? " she asked , ready to pounce .

" Because one word from me and Libe and hubby go to heaven " he spat . Gem face was full of shock , but she wasn't sure whether to believe him .

" Why should I believe you ? " she asked .

" What choice do you have , come on follow me " he said , wearily she did so .

**_Apartment , room 108_**

" Sit down " 274 offered .

" I'd rather stand ! "

" Coffee ? "

" Kiss my ass ! "

" Calm down 859 , one word " he threatened .

" What do you want ? " she asked .

" I want her "

" Who ? "

" Libe , or what ever stupid name that werewolf gave her ! " he spat as he gulped some coffee .

" Your sick , you think I'm gunna hand her over to you , your crazy ! " she protested .

" You gunna stop me ? " he said provokingly .

" You can have her , OVER MY DEAD BODY " she shouted .

" So be it " he spat , at that moment she went for him , he saw it coming , blocked her , and pushed her back into a chair . " Careful , one word "

" Your sick ! "

" They have her "

" What ! "

" A bunch of thugs have her , and that Craig guy to , and they aren't transgenic friendly " he said passing up and down .

" How do you know ? " she asked , he eyes full of anger .

" They caught me and threatened to kill me , but I offered them a deal , I'd give them a transgenic and her husband , and in return I wanted my daughter , they agreed " he explained .

" You sick , sick bastard ! "

" Shhhh , simple , I give you to them , I get my daughter , and if you're a good girl , hubby gets to live passed tomorrow "

" She's not your daughter ! " Gem spat .

" She soon will be "

" Over my dead body ! "

" I already told you that can be arranged "

" I'll kill you for this ! "

" If you make one wrong move , they kill them , if you try and kill me , they kill them ! "

Tears began to run down Gem's cheeks , and Craig came up to her and wiped her cheeks .

" Shhh , I'll soon be over "

" When you told me you loved me back in Terminal City , and I told you I didn't feel the same , well , I didn't know I hurt you this bad , you got me real good "

" I know " he said looking smug .

" You make me sick ! "

" Change the record "

Then his expression turned sombre , he went over to a desk and scribbled something . He came back and showed it her .

"

Don't say a word 

" Kiss my ass ! " she spat .

" Gladly " he said .

_Don't say a word – I'm bugged in my arm – can't take it off it read , he undid one button and showed it her . Gem began to relax the tiniest bit ._

_Sorry it read , then she grabbed the pad and scribbled something ._

_So you should be – ass !_

_He took it back , it was the only way to save myself , if we play it safe , we can get Libe and Chris back in one piece_

_How can I trust you ? she wrote ._

_You think I would use Libe like this to get you back , do you really think I'm such a monster ?_

_You're a good actor , you had me fooled , them to I guess_

" Hey I'm kinda hungry , I'll just make sure you can't pull a fast one why I get something " he said as he leaned and handcuffed her to the pipe , the click was loud enough to be picked up by the bug .

" Hey you ass ! "

" Shut up "

Coffee ? he wrote , she nodded . He went over and went about making to coffee's , whilst Gem tried to get the handcuffs off .

" You can't break free … bitch " he said as he returned with two cups .

_This remind you of that mission in 2018 ?_

_Yeah , if I remember correctly , you threw up because you drank to much beer :p_

_First time I drank alcohol , I liked it_

_I thought it tasted like goat piss , Russian beer , never again _

_Got a plan ? he wrote_

_Me ? you got us in this mess !_

**_Undisclosed Location_**

_In the room there was a computer console with a few people lounging around , supposedly monitoring 274 , in the other corner were Libe and Craig tied up in the dark and in another were a group of thugs dosing about ._

_" What time did you say he would bring the bitch in ? " One thug asked ._

_" The day after tomorrow "the other replied_

_" You think we can trust him ? "_

_" No , but if he decides to run off , we'll find him , there's loads of us and 1 of him " He explained ._

_" I guess your right , it'll be fine "_

_" Are we holding up our end ? " another asked ._

_" Of course not , if we give those South African's two transgenics they might leave us alone " the first explained ._

_" What do they want with them ? "_

_" I didn't ask , those guys looked scary "_

**_Apartment _**

_Plan ? Gem wrote_

_I have an idea … he got up , rooted around and found another note pad and pen and gave them to her ._

_If I hand you in , when they are about to strap you to the chair , you start to struggle , when you do , I will help you then we'll just go and kick ass …_

_That's your plan ? Some plan !_

_You got anything better ?_

_I'd prefer not getting handed in , and will they strap me into a chair ?_

_They did with me , were about to inject me with something when I offered them a deal he explained ._

_How about if I call Max and Alec to help ?_

_Nice , what about Joshua ?_

_I'm not sure , it might be a shock for the inhabitants of Oregon ._

_I think we should bring him , plus , he's very strong , we have no idea how many there are .._

_Ok , I'll call them , can I use your mobile ._

_No , it's tapped , use the landline , I'll be in the next room_

Gem dialled Logan's number from Memory and waited .

**_Logan's Penthouse_ **

The phone rung on the bedside table , and it startled Max and Logan .

" Who's calling at this time ? " Logan asked as he searched for the lamp switch .

" God Knows " she replied . " Hello .. Gem , hi how are- ...oh , really ? Alec ? Ok , and Joshua to . Right , Masson street , blueberry hotel room 108 , got it , bye "

" Sounds like an adventure ? " Logan asked .

" Yep , Gem didn't say what's up , she just said for me , Joshua and Alec to be at that hotel ASAP " she explained .

" Seems big "

" Guess so , wake me early ok , I'm shattered "

" Thought you didn't sleep " he teased .

" You kept me up all night " she mocked .

" Night " he said as he kissed her then rolled over .

" Night "

_**Apartment**_

_I told them she wrote ._

_I heard , you hungry ?_

_Yes ._

_I'll make you some toast_

_Thanks , coffee to ?_

_And I thought you were demanding back at manticore_ he wrote , _in return she kicked him in the leg , hard ! OW! he wrote ._

_Under no circumstances do you :_

_1 flirt with me_

_2 take advantage of me being handcuffed_

_3 mention anything about those 4 nights !_

_Ok , ok , but no more hitting ok !_

_No , we don't want them thinking were working together now , do we ?_

_Any excuse to touch me_

_May I remind you of rule number one !_

_Ok , ok , I was just joking ._

_Oh , we'll need more notepads for the others .._

_I've got plenty_

_You anticipated reinforcements ?_

_No , they were on offer , and that doesn't happen often_ he explained .

_You take the bed , I'll sleep on the couch_ . He then un-cuffed her and cuffed her to the bed .

_Why the cuffs ?_

_I've got a thing for being kinky_ … he teased .

_what if I need to roll over !and don't forget rule number 1_ ! he sighed and un-cuffed her then left the room and later returned with toast and coffee .

**_Do you like , tell me if you do , and review ( don't forget the laws of physics ) _**


	3. Chapter 3 The Team

**In this chapter the Red's make an entrance , enjoy and please please please review. **

**Chapter 3 – The Team **

Max and Alec sped down a road at the crack of dawn , Joshua on the back of Max's bike . Gem's call sounded urgent so they wanted to get there quickly. Alec pulled up along side Max .

" Can we stop , I need a pee , and I'm thirsty " he said.

" Fine ! " she snapped with a look that could turn him to stone , she slowed to a stop next to this bar and went inside.

They sat at a table and Alec rushed off to the toilet before he burst.

" Want anything Josh ? " Max asked .

" Coffee " Joshua said.

" 1 Coffee and two bears when your ready " she called , Joshua uneasily took his helmet off and received a few odd looks.

" Ignore then " Max whispered .

" People not under stand , still " he sighed. Then the waitress and Alec returned.

" I needed that " Alec said.

" Wow , that's real interesting " Max added.

" Oh no , it's the tough bitch act again "

" You know , how ever long I've known you , you always manage to piss me off " she scowled.

" Oh but you love me really " he teased.

" Kiss my ass ! "

" Trouble in paradise ? " he teased.

" I'm sorry " he said.

" I wouldn't bet on that " she snapped .

" Really I'm sorry , I know I can be a bit annoying "

" So you admit you're an ass ! " she spat . Joshua sipped his coffee while they had a 'lovers tiff '

" I'm gunna take a walk " Alec said as he got up.

" Play in the traffic for all I care " she said as she took a long swig of beer.

" You ok little fella ? " Joshua asked.

" I'm fine , but I'm a bitch as well " she sighed.

A man on a nearby table leaned back . " Need cheering up Darling ? " he asked.

" Now thanks , and if I did , I wouldn't come to a man who's breath smells like a Brewery " she shot back.

" Hmmm , not a bad come back " he said as he returned to his table.

BAM BAM !

Gunshots rattled through the air and Alec could be seen being pulled into a SUV , his body limp and lifeless.

" Alec " Joshua called as him and Max raced out of the bar , the SUV had pulled off.

" Joshua , can you ride a bike ? " Max asked as she hoped on her own .

" You blaze , I'll catch up with you ! " he shouted , she nodded and raced off.

* * *

Alec was propped up on the back seat in the SUV . 3 Men were in the car , all wearing long leather jackets and forest cammies.

Alec moaned as he was starting to regain consciousness , he saw a blurred figure looking at him before he was hit and went under again.

* * *

Max roared down the road at speed weaving between traffic to try and catch the SUV , which was quite far ahead of her , but the traffic seemed to be lessening.

" OUT THE WAY " she yelled " C'MON MOVE IT " she was stuck behind some old woman travelling and warp speed –1.

Meanwhile , Joshua had somehow hotwire Alec's bike and was now racing after Max , hoping that she hadn't turned off anywhere , luckily the traffic had dispersed and it was clear up a head so he went faster and faster.

* * *

" How far ? " One of the Bulky Solders asked .

" About 5 miles , in some Abandoned warehouse " the driver replied.

" What about them ? " the backseat guy asked.

" They are expendable , I see no need for them " the driver replied.

" And their deal ? "

" I think we can turn that in our favour with or without him " the driver replied . His tone almost robotic , creepy.

" We're being followed "

" Who ? "

" Some girl "

" Deal with her " the driver ordered as he handed him a pistol.

* * *

Max was close now , about 100m , when she heard a engine close in behind her.

" Max " She turned and looked behind her.

" Joshua " she said sounding relieved.

" Lookout ! " he yelled , as a man hung out the SUV and fired a shot off.

" Damn ! " she spat " Go in front " he did so and she manoeuvred closer to him . She opened a box on the back of Alec's bike and grabbed out a gun.

BAM BAM BAM !

More shot's were fired but not well aimed . Max carefully aimed the gun trying to control her bike too . BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM !

She fired 5 shots , 1 hit the bumper causing a tiny hole , the other smashed through the glass , the other shot's hit the back of the SUV , but only scratched it.

" It's armour plated " she spat . More shot's came their way , one hit her bike breaking the light , now he'd done it !

She fired 3 times more , hit him in the arm , he didn't flinch.

" Tires " Joshua shouted . She fired off the rest of the clip , hit a tire and the SUV swerved dangerously but managed to somehow stay on the road. The door opened and Alec was thrown clear as the SUV swerved off to the right .

Max and Joshua skidded to a halt and rushed over to Alec.

" Alec , can you hear me ? " Max yelled .

" Mmmmmm " he moaned.

" Joshua , follow them at a safe distance , see where they go " she barked , he did so and raced off down the other road.

" Alec , ALEC ! "

" OW , stop yelling " he pleaded.

" What were you thinking , going off like that ? "

" I was playing in the traffic " he smirked " Ow , what was that for ? "

" Because of you my bike has a hole in it ! " she snapped .

" I'm fine by the way "

" Good , then you won't mind buying me a bike "

" Max , what ever is going down it's big "

" You worked that out by yourself ? " she mocked .

" Red's , Max they were Red's , I think "

" You think ? " she asked , serious though.

" The implant's , they were different "

" How ? "

" They were n shaped "

" N shaped ? " she asked , he picked up a rock and scratched a image of two thick lines joined by a thin line .

" Yeah , implanted at a perfect vertical "

" So what , there twice as strong ? " she asked.

" Ask Logan , he always comes through " Alec said.

Max got on the phone " Logan … hi ..you think you can talk to your Sebastian friend for me ? About a new generation of Red's , or something about new neural implants … thanks , love you " She looked at Alec who was doing a mock kissing impression.

" Kiss this ! " Max said as she kicked him in the face , knocking him to the ground . She bent down , hands to her mouth .

" Shit , I'm sorry Alec I didn't mean to , wake up wake up " she said hitting him on the cheek.

" Jesus women , you don't know your own strength ! "

* * *

Joshua slowly follow the SUV , at a long distance , he was nearing a industrial area , a minute later the SUV pulled into a drive and parked inside a warehouse . Joshua read a sigh at the entrance.

" Benedict and sons " he noted " better tell Max " he said as he sped off.

**So what did you think** **? Did** **you like it / hate it ? **

**The more reviews the more updates , remember , i have 2 more chapters for this fic already uploaded here , if your nice i might add thrm both tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Regroup

**I was going to upload 2 chapters yesterday but i'm getting no reviews so your only getting 1 today and not yesterday :p .**

**Chapter 4 – Regroup **

**Apartment Room 108 **

They should be here by now Chris wrote , he was sitting at the end of the bed .

Maybe they got hold up

Maybe they're unreliable

What do you know !

" Knock Knock " Max called .

Go he wrote

In your face she wrote as she headed off to the door .

" Hey " Max said as Gem opened the door .

" Hi " Alec said lazily .

" Hey Gem " Joshua said .

" shhhhh quiet , shutup ! "

" What ? " Max whispered .

Gem spent the next 5 minutes explaining everything , whilst Max and Alec argued .

" So that's why you have to be quiet around him , and use these " she said handing them notepads .

The door opened to reveal Chris lying on the bed holding up the notepad .

Took your time he wrote .

I had a few distractions she scribbled looking towards Max and Alec .

I remember them and there goings on , it's as if ones a cat and the other's a dog – no pun intended he wrote with a dumb grin .

I hope your not a funny boy like dumbo over here ! Max scribbled .

Oh no , I'm all serious

What did she put ? Alec wrote .

She said you're a nice chap he scribbled with a deceitful grin on his face .

I bet she did he wrote back .

Were gunna go figure out a plan , ok ? Gem put .

Coffee ? he wrote .

Fine she scribbled as they went into the other room

**Logan's Pent House **

Logan sat at his desk, all the monitors lit up brightly , and a web cam feed showed Sebastian on screen.

"Hi Sebastian, wondered if you could help me with something" he asked in a do-gooder tone .

"Sure, Logan, what is it " his robotic voice asked.

"Max had gone out to Oregon to help a friend, but on the way she encountered some reds, or at least something like red's " he explained .

"Hmmm, well I'll tell you what I know "

"Thanks "

"Apparently the South African's have been developing a knew implant , different from the old one , it is rumoured that someone can tolerate this implant for much long , between 2 and 3 years , but … "

" but ? "

" It seems that the implants sometimes go faulty , either killing the person they are attached to , or stop working for small periods of time , causing huge amounts of pain " he explained.

" So are they trying to fix it or what ? "

" Yes , but they decided to terminate the Red's with the new implant , the VRD II C , they killed an estimated 60+ by making the chip go into over-ride , but the VRD II C users caught on , they grouped up and attacked one of the facilities , destroying all the equipment they used to kill them "

" So the Red's kind of split ? " Logan asked.

" Yes , the new red's renamed themselves and prefer to be named the RM2's , both the Red's and the RM2's are after biosynth technology , but it takes time to find it , so they must have found some or got someone to find them for them "

" Damn ! " Logan spat.

" Logan ? "

" Max , she's chasing after these guy's because a friend of hers is linked with them "

" Another Biosynth ? " Seb asked.

" Yep , anything else I need to know ? "

" Maybe if you could manage to Electrocute the RM2's it could kill them "

" No , I remember Max did that once about 9 years ago "

" Yes but maybe it could cause a malfunction either killing or weakening the RM2 so they can be terminated "

" Great , but I don't know why these guys are still after Transgenics , surely they realise that won't work "

" You'd think , but I guess someone told them that and they believed them , it's doubtful it could help , even if they created weaker biosynths of their own and put the implant in , they would probably still die like Max could've , but being unstoppable is a bad thing because they want more and want to last longer , so they will stop at nothing if they think it could help "

" Thanks for the info Seb " Logan said and he then dialled Max's number .

" Max , hi , I've got something for you ...

**Apartment**

" That was Logan , in a nutshell , the Red's or some New Red series are behind this because they still think we can prolong life " Max explained.

" Great ! " Gem hissed.

" How can we stop them , with them being superhuman and all ? " Alec asked.

" Well , they new implant has faults , if we electrocute them Logan says that can cause the implant to stop working so we can kill them easier "

" Good job I bought my Electricity gun " Alec remarked.

" Tazer's idiot ! " Gem snapped.

" Good job I bought one of them too " Alec humoured.

" Red's pretty whack " Joshua said.

" Yeah , how are we gunna get tazer's ? " Gem asked.

" Ask " Joshua said.

" Ask ? " Alec said with a face as if Joshua was crazy , Gem though it over and a smile came over her face.

" Yeah , ask , I think I have a idea " Gem said.

" See not just a pretty face hey big fella " Alec said.

" Ow ! " he said as Max punched him " I was being serious " Sure honey " Gem Mocked.

Then the door burst open.

" Hey guys ! I think something happened " Craig said , yet no one said a word , but Gem reached for her pad.

" No , I mean I can here crackling , as if something happened down their end " he explained.

Like what Gem mouthed .

" Like I don't know , there bugging equipment broke or got destroyed "

" Hey could be right , Loan mentioned the Red's could have someone doing the muscle work for them , and they come and take over "

" The Red's , oh crap " Craig said scratching his head.

" Take over ? " Alec asked.

" As in kill everyone and accidentally destroy the equipment " Max guessed.

" You think—" Gem said but was cut off.

" No , they need them to get you , us " Max sighed.

" God , everything's so messed up " Gem said , angrily she grabbed a vase and through it at Craig , who just managed to dodge it .

" Why couldn't you have just died ! " she yelled. Joshua growled in a low pitch tone , Craig was about to say something yet instead he just left the room. Alec went after Craig.

He found Craig down the corridor , fuming.

" Hey " Alec said.

" Leave me alone ! "

" I'm just trying to help "

" Yeah , well don't ! " he spat.

" Fine then , whatever " Alec said as he turned round.

" She was fine before , and now she's wishing me dead "

" I know what it's like "

" Do you ! "

" Yeah , Max , one minute she's my best friend , next she's my worst enemy " Alec explained.

" Gem was like that a lot back at Manticore with a lot of the guys , a lot of underlying hostility "

" Tell me about it , I've been hit so many times I lost count "

" So what's the story between you and Max ? " Craig asked.

" Breeding partners "

" Same here , that must be why they don't like us "

" Yeah , they think we're bad news because we were in the program "

" Maybe I was a little hard on Craig " Gem said.

" Maybe not " Joshua said.

" Yeah , but , if it was me in his position , would I have just sat there and took it "

" Don't beat yourself up , you were angry , that's understandable " Max said.

" Guess your right " Gem said. They sat in silence for a minute or to then Max said something surprising.

" You don't still like him do you ? "

" What ! God no ! "

" Hmmm " came Max's response.

" Well , he gave me Libe , I'm grateful for that , of course I am , but it wasn't some huge gift he gave me , we had orders to screw and that's what .. happened "

" Pretty Whack " Joshua said.

" Exactly , every minute of it was disgusting , I didn't even like him then , I certainly don't like him now ! " Gem spat.

" Far be it from be to give relationship advise , but you sound like your trying to convince yourself "

" No I'm just frustrated "

Then the door opened , and Alec nervously peaked round the door , seeing things had calmed down he went in , and Craig followed.

" Sorry " Gem said.

" What " he teased pretending he hadn't heard , but he received a easy look and he grin went to a straight face. " I'm sorry to "

" Need a plan " Joshua said and all eyes were on him.

**Please please Reviews or i won't update this fic and i've got loads of chapters to go up , when i get 5 reviews i'll upload the next 2 chapters + plus i want to know if you like it ? **


	5. Chapter 5 Full Power

**Here chapter 5 for you **

**Chapter 5 – Power Full**

**Earlier , Warehouse**

The SUV pulled into the entrance , stopping soon after , a minute later another SUV pulled up . 3 men got out of the first one , and 2 got out of the other. 3 of them clearly armed with pistols , the other 2 seemed unarmed. Almost at the same time they all turned as 3 men came out the warehouse.

" There inside ! " one of them said.

The Red's were all wearing black leather jackets and dark colours , one on the left slowly took two pistols from under his jacket. The Men at the entrance weren't sure weather to attack or not , but the Red didn't fire. One of the other Reds went into the SUV and took out a suitcase , they slowly made their way towards the men. They stopped , the two on the left looked at each other , raised their guns and shot. The 3 thugs didn't stand a chance , they fell like bricks.

" Let's do this " The leader said , identifiable as a RM2.

" Lock and load " another said , a huge grin on his face.

The Red's and RM2's rushed inside , one of them flicked a switch and the lights blinded them.

A shot rang out , it hit a red directly in the stomach , yet he stood there , took out his sub , loaded it , and burned the clip dry. The other Red's loaded there guns and slowly moved in. More shots rang out , the Red's didn't even bother to duck or take cover , but they carried on. A girls scream pierced the air and the Reds looked in that direction , 2 of them ran over , letting of a few rounds as they went , whilst the other's went to the other side.

3 men popped out from behind a desk and opened fire , but a single red shot two of the in the head at point blank range , then grabbed the third , smashing his head into the concrete wall , killing him instantly. Elsewhere a RM2 jumped on a desk spraying the walls with blood as 2 more men were killed.

" Shit man what are we gunna do ! " one man yelled.

" Aim for the heart ! " one said.

" No aim for the head ! " a third yelled.

" The head the heart what does it matter ? They're unstoppable for god sakes " the group leader yelled.

Then a red landed on the desk next to it , he was about to fire when suddenly the leader fired of his shotgun! The red flew back and slammed on to the floor , the leader jumped over the desk after him.

" Eat this ! " he yelled , but the red knocked the gun from his grip , kicked him real hard , the guy went flying through the air , he smashed through a window and lay motionless on the grass.

Back inside the 3 men started shooting the red , he didn't move , he was riddled with bullets . Behind them a Red opened fire and they fell.

2 remaining men tried to run , but found themselves in hand to hand with a red , he lifted them up and snapped their necks , he bashed their heads together then threw them out of the way.

One of the Red's found Libe and Chris tied to chairs , he smirked then turned away.

Outside , the leader of the group came to , he looked around , his vision blurry , then he got up and ran off as fast as he could. He reached the fence , and climbed , but fell over and landed with a thud , he looked back , couldn't seen anyone , and ran down the road , but he soon collapsed.

Back inside , the Red's gathered round one of their own.

" He's dead " the leader said.

" How ? Did it Malfunction ? " the other RM2 asked.

" From what I can see , he bled to death , he's full of holes "

" Damn " another cursed.

**Apartment 108**

" So , we've gone over the plan twice , do you know what you do ? " Gem asked impatiently.

" Yes , I get on the roof , and go in through the top , then what ? " Craig asked.

" You said there were catwalks , you try and get on those by drawing as little attention to yourself as possible " Gem explained.

" Oh right "

" Thank god "

" Hey guy's listen , I know a X6 who might want to help " Alec said.

" Right Alec go get him " Max ordered.

" Him ? "

" It's a her , figures " Max retorted.

" Hey , nothing happened , she's just a friend "

" Right , Joshua go with him , we haven't got all day , take my bike " she said as she handed him the keys.

" Why can't I take your bike ? " Alec asked.

" You crash to much " Joshua said.

" Fair enough big fella " he said holding up his hands.

" Get movin Alec " Joshua said giving me a shove.

**Room 68 , Harrington Way **

" Knock Knock ! " Alec called , a tall blonde haired girl came to the door , saw Alec then slammed it.

" C'mon babe , open the door " he pleaded.

" Go away ! " she yelled.

" Nothing happened huh " Josh mused.

" Look , I need your help "

" NO ! " she yelled.

" Please honey ! "

" Don't honey me , last time I helped you I ended up getting arrested ! In a STRIP club " she yelled.

" I'm sorry , I didn't mean for that to happen "

" What ever ! Your just a jerk "

" Your right I am , c'mon please , for me " he pleaded.

" No , just leave me alone ! "

" Oh Josh you try " Alec said as he sat against the wall.

" We need help with Red's " Josh said.

She came to the door , waited a bit , then opened it.

" Red's Huh ? " she asked " You better come in "

Joshua went in and Alec winked at her " Hey baby " he smirked.

" Don't " she said , putting her hand up to block his view.

" I forgot how uptight you were " he remarked.

" Alec , baby shut up " she warned. They sat down and she looked very annoyed.

" It's been a long time " Alec said.

" Not long enough ! " she shot back.

" Seline , don't be like that "

" Alec , just spill it "

" I'm sorry about what happened I d-" she cut him off.

" No , instead you tell me " she ordered pointing to Joshua.

" Er , Red's kidnapped Gem's family " he explained.

" Gem ? "

" X5 " Joshua replied.

" And you two need me because "

" Well there's 5 of us , but the Red's are strong , you saw how easily they k-" he was interrupted again.

" Alec don't talk about him , he's none of your busyness " she spat.

" Fair enough , are you in ? "

" Yeah " she said reluctant , they went down to the bikes and Alec gave her a smirk.

" Don't worry you can get on my bike " he grinned , she kicked him in the leg , hard. " OW! "

" I'd rather not " she said as she climbed on Max's bike with Joshua.

**Apartment 108**

Joshua entered the room and rushed out the way as Alec came crashing in.

" Don't touch my ass again ! " she snapped , Max rolled her eyes , and Gem looked surprised.

" Oh hey Gem " Seline said with a big smile.

" You two know each other ? " Alec asked.

" Back at Manticore " Seline explained , she had Alec pinned to the floor.

" You might want to get off him before he gets ideas " Gem mocked.

" Oh god your right ! " she said as she hurriedly got off him " So when do we do this thing ? "

**sorry , havent reviewed in about 10 days , but no bosdy reviewed either sobs**


	6. Chapter 6 No pain , no gain

**Notes: Ok , in this chapter , basically , the gang make their move on the reds .  
**

**Shygirl , thanx for the review glad you liked it.**

**Chapter 6 –** **No pain no gain**

**Sector Checkpoint**

Gem and Joshua walked up to a unsuspecting Sector cop in the rain.

" Hi " Gem said with a grin , the sector cop clearly astounded by Joshua's height , but his face was concealed by the helmet.

" What ? " he grumbled.

" I was wondering if I could borrow a few Tazzers " she said with a grin.

" Is that so , and why is that " he asked arms folded.

" You see , some thugs kidnapped my daughter and handed her over to some to some South Africa soldiers which don't feel pain and in exchange for me they'll let her go " She explained abruptly.

" Oh and why is that ? " he said sarcastically.

" Oh , they want my gene sequences " She said , with that Joshua took of his helmet.

" Y .. your tr.."

" transgenics " Joshua said.

" So about those tazzers ? " she asked with a grin.

" Su , sure " he said he came back with 3 of them and held them out , Joshua went to take them of him.

" don't hurt me , please , I've got a family " he pleaded.

" Ok " Joshua said innocently.

" Your such a doll " Gem added , then her and Joshua rushed off towards a car at the end of the street.

" That was easy "

" Yeah , easy " Joshua said.

"We got em " she said as they got in the car.

**Industrial Estate **

Max and Joshua rode their bikes , we'll Joshua rode Alec's bike , with Seline on the back because she wouldn't be on the same bike or in the same car as Alec , so he was in Craig's car with Gem who couldn't give a damn about things like that. They stopped at the top of the road and were going the rest on foot.

" So where is this place ? " Gem asked.

" Benedict and sons " Joshua said.

" Just down the road " Max added.

" Don't " a voice from the shadows said , Max turned round in a flash and grabbed something and pulled him out.

" Umff " he groaned as he hit the floor.

" Who are you ? " Max asked as she grabbed him and pulled him up.

" Don't go there " he said.

" Don't go where ? " Max asked.

" Benedict and sons , he's one of them , the ones who caught me " Craig said.

" You ! " he yelled , but Max covered his mouth.

" What happened ? " she asked.

" Them , they can't be killed , they killed everyne , they killed them all , I shot one a point blank range with a shotgun and he didn't even seem hurt " the thug mumbled.

" Huh , so the Reds double crossed you , figures " Alec stated.

" You son of a bitch ! " Gem yelled as she went for him.

" What's up with her ? " he asked nervously.

" You took her family , that's what's up " Joshua said as he restrained her.

" I'm gunna kill you ! " she yelled.

" Come on calm down " Craig said as he hugged her , surprisingly she didn't fight him off.

" What do you want " the guy mumbled.

" Actually now you ask , your gunna help us ! " Max ordered.

" I am ? "

"Well volentiered" Max asked.

" Yeah but .."

" No buts , after what you've done , you don't have a say in the matter ! " Max warned.

" And she might not rip your head off ! " Craig warned as Gem looked like a Cat about to pounce on a poor helpless birdie.

" Let's do this " Alec said.

" No , there's more , at least 5 jeeps full " the guy warned.

" Ah so there guarding their prize well then " Max sneered " Listen people , don't forget your training , it's easy to fight more than one " Max stated.

" Hang on " he said as he rushed off.

" I don't think he's coming back " Alec stated.

" I got a feeling he wants payback " Max replied.

Minutes later

The guy rushed back out of breath with 2 shotguns , he tossed one to Joshua. " I'd like to keep this one , for personal protection " he said with a wide grin.

" Right , lets do this ! "

Gem peeped round the corner , watching attentively she couldn't see any movement , she signalled for them to move in , and with in seconds they had jumped the wall and were cautiously nearing the building , except the gang leader who was going at the front. Max Alec and Craig reached the side , Max and Alec climbed a drainpipe whilst Craig went up the fire-escape and Gem and Joshua went round the back.

Soon the Max and Alec were on the roof , Craig was on in a second floor office and from there he was going on the girders. The gang leader was nearing the entrance with Seline and looked in but couldn't see anything. Joshua and Gem sneaked in via one of the broken windows , they couldn't see a thing and were very quiet. Craig could see lot , there were 7 in a group below him and 5 more guarding Chris and Libe.

" Damn this is messy " he whispered to himself.

The gang leader looked in again , this time he saw 1 man walking away from him.

" Soldier ! " he yelled , the Red turned round and a loud shot sounded out ,theshell was on target,the red was hit in the stomach , he looked up and fired at the gang leader.

" Umff ! " he grounded as it skimmed his shoulder.

" Learn to move quicker " Seline snapped.

" I'm only human , but thanx for your concern "

Then there was a load smash…

**Like it , love it , loath it ? Suggestions ?  
Will update soon , most likely saturday , but i've got 3 chapters ready **


	7. Chapter 7 Aint no push over

Chapter 7 – Aint no push over 

Max and Alec came through the roof , a shower of glass coming with them , meanwhile Craig leapt on to a unsuspecting red below since he was distracted. Almost simultaneously Gem and Joshua went after Libe and Seline went out to help the others whilst the gang leader gave suppressing fire.

Craig landed on the red's shoulders , although not feeling pain the Red fell under the force from the jump.

Max kicked a red in the gut whilst spinning round and thumping another in the face , Alec kicked a red in the leg he then spun and kicked out but it was blocked by a red , his leg was grabbed and he was spun through the air , landing with a grunt.

Seline rushed in and kicked the red's arm as he went for Alec , she turned and blocked a strong punch then lashed out with a left and a right , both smack on target but it was if she was firing blanks!

Max flipped backwards , kicking a red in the back send him sprawling , she spun and lashed out with a left but was blocked and kicked , someone grabbed her from behind , she used the leverage to kick the other guy in the face.

The group of reds attention was diverted by the fighting elsewhere , so Joshua and Gem moved in , she leapt into the air kicked a guy squarely in the back , she landed gracefully and smacked another in the face , ducking as a guy came flying past her. The red turned and threw a punch which she blocked she kicked but he tripped her up and she landed with a thug. " Don't make me kick your ass ! " she yelled.

Joshua growled as he smacked a red into the wall , again and again , he was grabbed from behind and threw to the floor , he got straight up , he glanced behind him , Gem just kicked a guy in the face , then he charged and grabbed the red , hoisting him up , he growled again as he threw him across the floor , before 2 guys grabbed him.

The gang leader fired off two more shots at the red on the ground , he rushed up to him. The red tried to get up but got kicked in the face , and another hole in the chest , but it didn't stop him and he got back up.

" Don't you people ever die ? " he asked aloud , but everyone was to busy to answer.

Craig flew across the floor , he jumped up and kicked the guy in the chest , he spun round and threw some punches at a second spun again and kicked knocking the red back. He took a hit the face and fell next to the red , but he jumped up equally fast and kicked at the downed red. A guy came and lifted Craig up by his jacket but he slipped through it and kicked the guy in the face , spun round and smacked him with a left , knocking him back.

Alec jumped of the ground as a red tried to trip him , he kicked out breaking the guys nose , but then got kicked in the back and was sent sprawling to the floor.

Seline jumped over him and dived on the red pushing him to the ground , he smacked her hard and she yelped in pain.

" No body hits my ex ! " Alec warned as he smashed the guy in the face with his steel toecap boots.

" I'll let you get away with that " Selnie joked as she dodged two punches.

Max was in deep , she was fighting off 3 reds , she kicked backwards making contact , spun with her left leg high and struck him in the face , he went down then straight back up. She rushed out the way as a red clumsily tried to grab her and fount herself in hand to hand with another red , she dodged a punch and ducked out the way as the other two came in , she fell next to a brick and threw it at them , she heard a loud crack.

" That's gotta hurt ! " she smirked.

" Not as much as you'd think ! " he replied.

" Oh , so you're a funny guy ! " she spat as she kicked him hard. He launched a kick at her head but missed , though she got struck by his fist at hit the floor.

Gem kicked the guy in the back f the leg and rushed over to Joshua , he was having trouble with 3 of them , he was strong yet dog's aren't know for agility. He swung and knocked a red to the floor , but no sooner had he done it he got hit himself , he grabbed one threw him on the floor , but was grabbed from behind , the one in front was lining up a punch. Gem came at him , she jumped up and kicked him in the head as she laded on his neckfell like a brick , snapped neck is most likely.

Joshua grabbed the red and threw him to the floor , he kicked him violently in the head. Gem rushed ff to deal with the other whilst Joshua grabbed with a third guy.

The gang leader shot of his last round at the red , his legs and chest were badly bleeding , blood everywhere yet it didn't stop him , the red got up close and smacked him in the face.

Craig took out his tazzer at shocked one of the reds , he kicked another back as he did so , but nothing happened , he tried with the other red and the guy fell , he started shaking violently then he stopped. Craig rushed up to him and snapped his next in anger.

" It works ! " he yelled , he tossed Alec the tazzer who caught it.

Alec turned and prodded at red with it , he fell and did the same , when he stopped shaking , tears began streaming down his face , his nose and jaw were broken , he was screaming out in pain. He knealed down next to the guy .

" I can make it stop , all the pain , but why would I wanna do that ? " he said with a evil sneer.

Seline kicked a red to the ground.

" Alec ! " she yelled. He tossed her the tazzer and she zapped the guy on the floor , he shook then she snapped his neck before he began yelling.

" Max ? " she asked.

" Don't bother , just help me ! " she shouted as she hit the floor , she kicked out and broke a guys leg , it had twisted to , and hell fell yet persisted to attack by crawling over to her.

" Light's out buddy ! " she deadpanned as she took a knife from her shoe and stabbed him in the back of the neck destroying the implant.

" N..no regrets " he managed before he died. Why do they always say that ! she thought.

Gem tazzered one of the reds , he fitted then she snapped his neck , Joshua took the shotgun from around his back and shot one in the head.

Gem went for another red , she kicked him in the face , spun round tripping him up with her foot and tazzered him to. Then she killed him like the other.

Joshua started pummelling the remaining red. Gem rushed over and untied Chris and Libe who had to watch the hole thing. Her eyes were full of tears , she hugged them quickly.

" Run , now ! That way " she ordered. They ran.

" Joshua help the others , I'll deal with him she shouted. Joshua did so and she picked up a magnum from the floor and fired. She hit him between the eyes then ran after them.

Max , Seline and Joshua where dealing with the 3 remaining reds , Alec was taking out revenge.

He left one of the RM2's alive , he was screaming out in pain , Alec launched a kick at his head , the guy cried out spitting blood , Alec grabbed his leg and broke that too. The guy cried out again.

" p……ple…ase , s…top " the guy managed as she lay quivering on the floor.

" K…ill m..e " he pleaded.

" You deserve to suffer ! " Alec spat.

" Noooooooooo ! " Gem cried .

The red who fought the gang leader stood with a gun aimed at Libe and Chris. Gem rushed towards him at speed , but a red blocked her. She went through him like a pull through a china shop but it was to late ! A shot rang out ...


	8. Chapter 8 Robbery

**Chapter 8 - Robbery **

**Warehouse**

Craig had ran at full speed , he dived through the air , he grabbed Libe and shielded her with his body , the bullet skimmed Craig's arm and travelled onwards , it hit Chris in the chest , he fell holding his stomach. Everyone attention was turned to Chris. Joshua tackled the Red with the gun and snapped his neck.

Suddenly another SUV pulled up it was travelling at speed , Craig rushed over to Chris , he grabbed him and dragged him out the way quickly. Libe was stood in the way , frozen as the SUV speeded up , he rushed across and pushed her clear and took the hit. His body was thrown way back into the building. 3 men got out. 1 aimed at Joshua with a Sub and fired , Josh dived out the way in time. Gem and Alec rushed over , Joshua grabbed the rifle and shot at them , he hit one guy twice in leg yet nothing happened. Two of them grabbed Libe and rushed back to the SUV. Alec got shot in the arm and he and Gem reached the Red.

" Gem deal with him " Alec shouted as he rushed after the SUV , that was already reversing.

" Gem snatched the gun and shot the Red all over the Chest , his heart had been shot up , Implant or no implant you still need basic respiratory system to survive.

Max and Seline finished off the 3 reds , courtesy of a gun Joshua threw to them.

Alec rushed after the Departing SUV , but he had to dive out of the way as a hail of bullets came his way , he had no time to loose , h leapt up and raced after them down the road , his bike had been shot up and the car had some holes in it. He saw Max's bike , remembered he had the key , she dropped it earlier in the fighting , he climbed on and gave chase

Gem knelt down next to Chris , he was weak , she had tears running down her face.

" Chris ? " she asked " Can you hear me ? "

" Yes " he replied weakly.

" I'm hear baby ! " she said as she supported his head.

" It hurts ! " he replied.

" Your gunna be ok ! " she said , he reached up and gently wiped away her tears.

" No , it's not , the bullet went right through , I think " he replied.

" No , you are , were gunna get you to a hospital ! " she whimpered.

" No , we both know there's not time " he said.

" No ! I won't let you die " she cried.

" Shhhh , it's ok , don't feel bad about what happened " he said.

" How can I not , I let you go , I should have made you stay with me "

" It's ok really , just make sure you get Libe back for us " he replied.

" I will " she said.

" And don't blame anyone for what happened , you were out numbed " he said trying to comfort her.

" Yes but-"

" But nothing , I love "

" I love you to " she said as he died in her arms.

Seline and Joshua tended to Craig who was hurt pretty bad. Max went over to Gem and hugged her tightly , tears running down her face to.

" I wish Original Cindy were here " gem whispered.

" Me too " Max replied.

Gem went over to Craig who was gritting his teeth.

" It looks like a broken arm and a few cracked ribs " Seline said.

" Sorry " he managed.

" It's ok , you saved Libe twice in 5 minutes , you can't save everyone , you should know that " she replied , she smiled at him but her attention was diverted when the sound of a bike interrupted them.

It was Alec on Max's bike.

" I know where they took her " he said.

" Where ? " Gem asked.

" Some office place , go up he road , turn left at the burnt out lorry and its down there , it's the only building still standing " he managed before he calapsed.

" Alec you idiot , your bleeding " Max said. Seline rushed over with a first aid kit and began working on him.

" Where did you find that ? " Max asked.

" It was just lying around " she replied.

5 minutes later

" Alright ! " Gem said. " Joshua and Seline , take Them two to the hospital , me and Max will take a look at this offices place " she ordered.

" What about him ? " Alec asked , pointing to the unconscious red.

" Take him with you , if wakes up , get out what you can , if not kill him " she said bitterly.

**In the Car**

The Red slowly started to wake up , then he began to yell in pain. Alec who was next to him grabbed him by the neck.

" You better start talking or I'll kill you , because I'm sick of your screaming ! " he spat.

" Here give him this " Seline said as she handed him a syringe.

" What is it ? " he asked.

" Morphine " he stuck it in the guys arm.

" If you talk , I'll give you this " he said. The red nodded , and he gave him it , the guy looked around for something to right with. Alec handed him notepad and pen that Gem had given him earlier.

What , do you want to know ?

" Why do you still think we can prolong your life with the implant in ? " he asked.

We were told that , you'll do anything if your on death row , he grunted in pain.

" Want some more ? " Alec teased. The guy nodded.

" Sorry all out " he teased. Seline waved two more syringes full and Alec took them. Then she gave Craig some more , Joshua was driving. The red grunted again.

" Ok here you go , but if I give you these , you promise to tell us where the camp is ? " Alec asked.

There isn't one

" Oh come on , there must be , were are all these reds coming from then ? " Alec asked , the guy didn't move " Oh we'll you won't need these then " Alec teased as he placed them in his pocket. The guy grabbed his arm and gave him a look.

" Oh so you will tell us ? " Alec asked , the guy nodded.

There's a camp , near the industrial estate , a few miles away in the forest , that's how the reinforcements got here so quick he wrote. Alec gave him one of the syringes.

" So there's a whole army then ? " Alec asked.

No , there were only a two dozen of us , now only about a dozen of us left , they won't take the girl to the camp , it's to obvious , but I don't know where they'd take her , no-one knows so no-one who isn't supposed to know won't know.

" Good boy " Alec teased , he gave the red the other syringe and the guy slowly drifted off.

**Abandoned offices**

Max and Gem arrived outside , they looked around , it was a small place very rundown , Gem spotted something , they ran up to a door and burst in...


	9. Chapter 9 905

**Chapter 9 – 905**

They entered a dark pitch black room , it was silent , to silent , suddenly the lights flashed on. A red stood in front of them , Max rushed forward grabbed the light hanging from the ceiling , swing and kicked the red in the face. Gem had already rushed off to get libe , but a red jumped out at her , he threw a punch which she blocked , she spun and kicked him back , then punched him twice , he made a move to grab for her but she kicked him in the face.

Max kicked the red in the face again , he grabbed her foot and pulled her to the ground , he punched her , and she thumped him back. She leapt up and backed off , he got up and received a roundhouse kick to the stomach , but that didn't stop him , he launched himself at her , she did a back flip out of the way , kicking him in the face when doing so. Suddenly a second man came up behind her , he kicked her to the floor , but she jumped back up.

" You ? I thought you were dead , I shot you ! " she said.

" You thought wrong " he said grinning. She kicked at him , but he grabbed her foot and flipped her over.

" Hey ! " she yelled. She jumped up and spun and kicked him , she turned and thumped the other guy in the face before kicking behind her and making contact. The Guy in front of her grabbed her and threw her across the room and she landed with a grunt.

Gem fell back on the floor , she was fumeing. She jumped up kicked the red spun and kicked him again , he grabbed her by the waist , but she brought her legs up and kicked off him , she landed with ease whilst he fell to the floor.

He jumped back up and ran at her , she rushed to the side of him and kicked him hard. He turned but before he knew it she was behind him , she pulled him back tripped him and smashed his face into the floor. She backed off as he kicked at her , but she kicked him in the face. She ran off and he got up and followed.

**Hospital**

" What are we gunna so with him ? " Seline asked.

" I don't know , I don't think he'll both us much more " Alec said , still holding his arm.

" You messed him up pretty bad , broken leg , arm , broken jaw , fractures , not that he didn't deserve it "

" Revenge is sweet " Alec said.

" Surprised , Max not stop you " Joshua said.

" Yeah , me to , I thought she jump at the chance to kick my ass " he joked.

" Mr turner , there's a space free in surgery for you " a young nurse said , she had a wheelchair waiting.

" See you two later " he said.

" What about Red camp ? " Joshua asked.

" I don't know , I suppose we go and attack them , but were not at full strength " Seline said.

" Just have to wait " Joshua said.

" Yeah , I guess " she replied.

**Red Camp**

" I want this mess cleared up , and then we move out " A man ordered. A group of 8 solders saluted him then rushed off.

" It was easier than expected " a young woman said.

" Just because they don't feel pain doesn't mean they cannot be killed " he said.

" They must be close , I doubt the red's where here for the weather " she replied.

" They're close alright " he said.

**Abandoned offices **

Max took out her knife and lunged at one of the reds , she cut his arm , but got struck by a punch he threw she went to cut him again but he kicked her back to the floor , she leaped up and threw it at him , it dug into his chest. He took it out and seeing what she had done , she raced at him and kicked it fro his grasp , then she backed out the way as two punches came her way , she ducked , spun and kicked their feet from under them , she rushed up and kicked one in the face , the other got up and went for her yet she grabbed him and swung himn onto the floor.

Gem grabbed the guy and swung him of her shoulder , she kicked him in the head continuously , he raised his legs and kicked her back , he got up and went towards her. She quickly searched for something , a knife , she grabbed hit , and rolled out the way as he tried to stamp on her!

She raced at him , grabbed his arm and in a swift move she broke it , she swung him onto the floor , and stabbed the knife into his neck digging in , she then levered the implant out , killing him.

Max was in trouble , she was tired and could no-longer fend off the reds , she took a hit to the chest , and then a punch to the face , she fell back , yet jumped back up. She kicked at him , but he grabbed her and spun her round and she fell onto the floor. The other red went after Gem.

**Near the Abandoned offices **

" Wait , that's her bike , I'd recognise it anywhere " the woman said.

" Hold on ! " the man warned as he put the pedal to the metal.

**Offices**

Max took a hit in the stomach and fell back to the floor , suddenly a black truck slammed through the side of the building , dust filled the air , the red never had a chance as he got hit by the truck , and trapped under the tire.

A woman rushed out and speeded over towards Max.

" Didn't your mother tell you it was wrong to hit women ! " the woman snapped as she thumped the red in the head , but she cleverly concealed a knife in her hand , the blade pocking out between two of her fingers. Sure enough he was dead.

Max's face was full of shock when she realised who it was...


End file.
